Broken
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: The song Broken about the time during New Moon were they are all alone and missing each other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the awesome series.**

**Please bear with me, as I have never written a fanfiction about anything but _Warriors_ by Erin Hunter, so I may not be that good. I'll have to see.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Edward looked out the window. He was regretting his decision to leave Bella for her own good. He was so selfish to want her for himself, even if he was putting her in danger every time he was with her. The only thing that kept him going through the _minutes_ was the fact that she must have forgotton him, even if he was slowly breaking in two. He knew that if he had a heart, it would be slowly breaking.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Edward's family was continually trying to pull him out of his shell. Alice tried to make him laugh, and Emmet made cracks about the girls at our new school. Rosalie was telling me that Bella must be better off now. Even Jasper trying to work his emotions on him didn't work, and Jasper had to stay away from Edward, or his eyes would become clouded, and he would start yelling Alice's name. Carlisle and Esme tried every method possible, but nothing worked. He was broken without Bella.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Bella stared out the window, a ghost of herself. No, a ghost of her ghost, as she was going through her days quickly and routinely, feeling nothing, if she did not think about _him_. Then, her mind would think of him, and the hole and her chest opened once more. He was gone, he didn't want her anymore.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore _

Bella continually thought of some of Edward's parting words: _It will be as if I'd never existed_. She couldn't believe him so daft to think she could forget him, even if he had moved on, and it really was just a crush, like she had told her mom while she was in the hospital in Phoenix. She would hold on to him until she died physically, for she had already died emotionally. He hated her, that was it. And with that, she tried to breath, to think about the people around her, who she had ignored as she could hear people no more. She breathed once more, wishing the pain away.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Bella was broken, to put it simply. She wasn't strong enough to last this eternity. She was open, and the pain showed on her face everywhere she went. He is gone, he is gone. She repeated that to herself to stop the foolish notion that she might see him again. But he was gone, and he had taken with him Bella's heart.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Edward was a page in a book, with only the words Bella, sorrow, and gone written all over it. He was a vampire, and therefore was strong enough to pick up ten bulls and not break a sweat, but without Bella, he felt fragile and weak. He was alone, and Bella must have moved onto another boy, with a normal life and such. But he could never shake the empty feeling he had off, no matter what he did. He was broken, to say the least.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Bella always had those dreams at night, the ones she would never think about during the daytime. Then there were ones of Edward leaving again. She always woke up screaming, and then she would go back to sleep and re live it all over again. She began to fear the night and the dreams that came with it. Nothing was the same and it never would be the same. Even if a miracle happened, and he did come back, this part of Bella's life would still be a page of her life, to look on and be sad.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Bella looked up at the lone star in the cloudy night. It was next to the moon, in it's new moon phase. It shone out against the sky, a point of light in the dreary world. That was Edward, and he was gone. The star was then covered by a cloud, just as Edward had left her. Because he didn't want her.

Edward looked out at the lone star outside his widow, next to the new moon. This star was Bella, and the clouds surrounding it were the other parts of his immortal life. Then the star was covered by a cloud. It was like Bella, being taken from him because he was a vampire, and his life made him a danger to her brightness, like the star.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore _

"_It will be as if I'd never existed"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I like how this turned out. Even though I almost made myself almost cry at the end. And this is before she became best friends with the puppy. You know who I am talking about.**


End file.
